The Chronicles of Narnia: The Handorian Princess
by xDeleted
Summary: Terror threatens the kingdom of Handor. Princess Alice embarks on a journey to locate Aslan but finds King Caspian instead. Together can they defeat the beast, or will love distract Alice and destroy her world forever. CASPIANxOC. M for later content.
1. The Begining

**The Chronicals of Narnia: The Handorian Princess**

_Terror threatens the kingdom of Handor. Princess Alice embarks on a journey to locate Aslan but finds King Caspian instead. Together can they defeat the beast, or will love distract Alice and destroy her world forever._

CASPIANxOC

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

_I do not own anything from The Chronicals of Narnia. All characters, except for OC's, belong to C.S. Lewis._

**A/N: **_**This takes place after TCON: Prince Caspian and before Dawn Treader.**_

* * *

**1: The Begining.**

She rushed out onto her balcony, her night dress blowing in the faint breeze. She could see a small army making their way to the castle, being led by the beast. She stared in horror for she knew what was to come. A single tear fell down her cheek. She quickly returned inside and started dressing. The door slammed open and a man dressed fully for combat can storming in. She knew exactly who the man was.

"Elric, we are in mortal danger. We have to prepare for battle right away. Inform all of your men and then move into postition."

The man quickly bowed. "All has already been done to prepare."

"Very well. I will dress in my armor and also fight for my kingdom." She reached for her sword.

"With all due respect your Highness, this is not a battle we can win. It is not wise for you to fight."

The Princess sighed and looked down at the floor, knowing fully that they could not win. She stayed in silence until she looked up at the man again. Distant hope filled her eyes.

"You will lead our men Elric." She placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "You will lead them into the battle ground and fight with all of your hearts. I will leave tonight in search of Aslan. Finding him is our only option. He is the only way we can win this war."

The man bowed. "Very well your Highness. I will not let you down."

The Princess nodded half-heartedly. She knew alot of her people were going to die tonight. There was no stopping what was to come of her kingdom.

She ran throught the dark passages of the castle in search of the secret passage to the gardens where the stables were located. Once out of the castle, she walked in the shadows so no one could see her. It had started to rain and drops trickled down her face. The Princess quickly readied her horse and lifted herself on.

_"Come on Lagina, don't look behind."_

The Princess rode as fast as she could into the forrest. She ducked her head from the tree branches. With on hand on the stirrups and the other on her sword, she was prepared for any danger. She steered her horse towards the mountains, towards Narnia, in search of Aslan.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you like it so far. I know it is very short but it's only a prelude. The next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow. I hope you guys will stick with me and continue reading! Reviews would be appreciated greatly.**

**-Melissa.**


	2. Not Alone

****

The Chronicals of Narnia: The Handorian Princess

_Terror threatens the kingdom of Handor. Princess Alice embarks on a journey to locate Aslan but finds King Caspian instead. Together can they defeat the beast, or will love distract Alice and destroy her world forever._

CASPIANxOC

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from The Chronicals of Narnia. All characters, except for OC's, belong to C.S. Lewis.

**A/N: **_**I accidently called the 'reins' 'stirrups' in the previous chapter. I apologise to all you horse lovers out there. Haha. I fully understand that stirrups are what you place your feet in. I just see no sense in editing it for one bloody word. On to the story!  
**_

* * *

**2: Not Alone.**

The Princess rode as the night grew stronger. She rode through the vast amount of forest surrounding her. As she and her horse grew tired they slowed down until they reached a small clearing of grass. The Princess dismounted her horse and led it to a nearby stream, attatching the reins to a tree branch.

"We will be there soon enough Lagina. For now, we rest."

She lay her head on the cool ground near the stream listening to the calming sound of the running water. Tears flooded her eyes as she thought of her kingdom. Her people. She knew that leaving wasn't a mistake, she needed to find Aslan. He was the only one she knew of that could help her army defeat what was to come. But her mind always came back to the fact that her people were dying and she was not there to help.

_'Help me Aslan'_

The Princess' eyes grew heavy and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

_CRACK_

Her eyes flew open. She blinked several times because of the bright, hot sun pouring over her.

_CRACK CRACK_

The Princess flew to her feet, un-sheathing her sword. Nothing but silence filled her ears so she re-sheathed her sword and brushed the sound off. She walked over to her horse Lagina and stroked her mane gently, before releasing her from the tree.

_CRACK_

The Princess turned her head quickly to catch the sound but she could see nothing. That didn't stop the look of fear she had on her face. She quickly mounted Lagina and hesitantly made for the woods once again. She rode as fast a possible. She knew she needed to get to Narnia and she still had a long way to go. As, the Princess ducked from a fallen tree branch, something caught her eye. It was if something was following her. She tried to make Lagina run faster but she was at her maximum speed and could not. The Princess tried to keep her eyes in front of her but she noticed that what she had saw, was coming closer.

_"Come on Lagina. Just a little bit faster.."_

Lagina obliged and she was indeed going a little faster. The Princess looked to her left to see if it was still there and it was not. So she looked to her right and it was not there either. She smirked in pleasure thinking she had out run the creature, but when she turned her head again it was too late. Lagina hit a big rock and tripped. She was now being thrown to the ground with heavy force. Lagina, not far behind, almost falling on top of her leg. The Princess groaned and shut her eyes, the pain was almost too much for her to bare. She could hear Lagina get back up to her feet and she knew her horse was okay.  
She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Once she got her focus back she saw a spotted animal coming her way. The Princess froze in shock as the cheetah continued to come closer.

"Do not be alarmed, I don't have a particular taste for humans."

The Princess relesed the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Well...that's...nice to know."

"Can you get up?" The cheetah asked in a deep voice.

She nodded. "Yes, I think so." The Princess arose to her feet and brushed off her clothing.

The cheetah spoke again. "Pardon me, but my name is Lachie Dugald."

"Why were you following me? I mean, that _was_ you wasn't it?" She looked around nervously.

"Indeed. I am greatly sorry if I frightend you. I mean no harm."

The Princess smiled. "It's quite alright. Let me introduce my self, my name is Princess Alice of Handor."

The cheetah bowed. "Your highness, I did not realize."

"Again, it's quite alright. You can just call me Alice. We are equals."

"Your highness, do you realize where you are?"

Alice smiled a little knowing full well that Lachie was never going to call her by her name.

"At the moment no, but I am on my way to Narnia to find Aslan."

"You are already in Narnia."

She grinned. Hearing those words gave her hope.

"But," Lachie continued. "You are far from the kingdom. We are on the very outskirts of the forest."

The grin disappeard from her face as fast as it had come. "You are Narnian?"

"Yes. And when I saw you enter I decided to follow you. No humans ever venture this far into the forest. Not unless they are an intruder. I had to make sure."

Alice nodded at the animal. "Well, I see that you are just doing your job then."

"Yes your highness. And now that I know that we are not in any danger, you are free to travel."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome your Highness." The cheetah bowed once more.

Alice walked over to her horse and inspected her for any injuries. Once she knew that Lagina was alright she mounted. She trotted, slowly going on her way again, but she stopped and turned around. Lachie was starting to walk away.

"Lachie?" Alice caled out. The cheetah turned to face her.

"Yes your Highness?" He held his head high.

"I am afraid I do not know these woods very well. I need to get to the kingdom as quickly as I can. I was wondering if I could use your assistance?"

"You mean guide you to the kingdom?"

"Yes."

"It would be my honor your highness." Lachie bowed again, and swiftly caught up.

The pair rode for what seemed like hours. They passed rivers, lakes, mountains, and occasionally stopped for food. But no matter what, they just continued going. The destination was important for the Princess and Lachie understood.

"I don't know if this is any of my business to ask your Highness, but why must you speak with Aslan?"

Alice sighed. "Handor is under attack. And we desperately need his help."

Lachie looked bewildered. "Handor, under attack? That can not be possible. The kingdom of Handor has not been attacked in over five hundred years. The last to try were the Temarines and even they failed. Who would dare?"

"The Telmarines were indeed the last to strike, but not two months later they were attacked themselves."

"By who, your highness? Not Handor."

"No. By a terrible creature. A far deadlier and horrid creature than anyone could have ever imagined."

The cheetah listened intently.

"He had almost destroyed the kingdom but the Telmarines did reign superior. They won the battle and the creature went into hiding. He was never seen again. He was never to return in fear of the Telmarine leaders."

"What was his name?"

_"Agrumon."_

Lachie stopped in his tracks. And he looked up at the Princess.

"What is wrong Lachie?"

"No longer do the Telmarine leaders exist."

**

* * *

**

Another chapter done. I told you it would be longer. Not as long as the rest will be I promise. And it is getting a little more interesting. The next chapter Alice will meet Caspian. Can't wait for that I'm sure. It will be posted soon. Reviews appreciated!

-Melissa


End file.
